Autonomous-driving vehicles such as vehicles that autonomously operate with limited human inputs or without human inputs are gradually becoming a reality. In many situations, the autonomous-driving vehicle can be sufficiently capable of communicating with a human, such as through a handheld device such as a smartphone, or with an electrical screen installed on the vehicle with input devices such as cameras and microphones to receive commands from the human. If a target person is among many persons that are not the intended audience, however, the autonomous-driving vehicle may be less able to interact with the target person, especially if the target person is unaware or unsure that the autonomous-driving vehicle intends to interact with him/her. It can be even more difficult when the target person has impaired communication capacity, such as being blind.
These and other issues are addressed, resolved, and/or reduced using techniques described herein. The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.